


Always the lady

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Ylviscest, teen!ylvis, wayhay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t you like to dress up in women’s clothes, Bård?”<br/>“That is completely correct. Every time I was going to the carnival, I was a lady”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [She](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3161189), a smutty one-shot I wrote ages ago! Part 2 is already in the works and I'll post it later in the week. But for now, here you go!

Bård was absolutely certain he was the only man in the store. A quick glance around confirmed his suspicions. There was a well-dressed woman who looked to be in her 40s looking at a range of silky pyjamas. Then there were a couple of girls his own age. They had been intently poring through a range of colourful bras, until one of them spotted Bård and stopped dead in her tracks. She whispered something to her companion and they both giggled. If he hadn't been feeling immensely awkward and paranoid before, then he was now. 

Of all the options he had considered, and this was actually the least embarrassing potential scenario. He could've ordered these garments online, but as much as the company promised 'plain, discreet packaging' he remained dubious. A parcel arriving for the middle brother would naturally provoke curiosity. Or worse, Bjarte was in a phase where he loved opening and unwrapping things. The thought of his little brother getting his sticky hands on the lacy garment and running off to tell his mama... Nope, far better to contend with a few minutes of painful interaction with complete strangers he would never see again. 

Still, nothing prepared him for just how mortifying the entire experience would be. He moved closer to the side, partially obscuring himself behind a rack of lacy basques. He tried to forget about the curious glances from the (admittedly cute) girls, instead inspecting the items on the rack. They were nothing more than strips of lace that would leave nothing to the imagination. It didn’t seem logical to Bård that the most skimpy items were most expensive; it was like you paid a premium for what wasn’t there. He looked on confused at one set that had straps dangling at the hem, until he remembered that these were for holding up stockings. He fingered the fabric, seriously considerate for a moment, before concluding that a basque was just too elaborate, too complicated. Too weird. 

He turned his attention to the mannequin on his left dressed in a black and pink lacy bra with matching panties. It was inspecting the mannequin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Can I help you, sir?" The shop assistant was young, her hair pulled back in a very severe ponytail. She looked incredibly bored. 

Bård hesitantly pointed to the mannequin. “Um I was interested in buying this one?”. The assistant shot him an incredulous look, and he felt his cheeks flaming. “It's for my girlfriend” he added. 

She eyed him for a moment, puzzled. Bård understood that expression. He knew he looked younger than his 17 years, so she was probably questioning whether he was a legal age to be even sexually active. Still after a moment of silent appraisal, she finally responded. 

“Well the collection is over on that rack. The briefs come as full french style or thong. And we have a few bra styles to choose from in this selection: balconette, plunge and also non-wired. French? balconette? It was like she was speaking a whole under language to Bård. He simply nodded along, hoping he could keep up the pretence that he bought lingerie for his girlfriend all the time. The assistant was pondering “...Although in this collection the non-wired only size up to a C cup. What cup size do you need?”

“Cup... size?” Bård asked, tasting the foreign phrase on his tongue. 

The assistant rolled her eyes. "How big are her breasts?"

"Who?"

"Your... Girlfriend?" She sighed, her irritation visible. She clearly thought he was an idiot.

"Oh! Haha! Well, she's about this big" Bård cupped his own chest to demonstrate. 

"O...Kay. I'll leave you to it. If you buy anything, make sure you ask for a gift receipt. Just on the off-chance that the bra doesn't fit". With that last helping of sarcasm she sauntered over to help the mature lady with her lingerie needs. Giggling from the other side of the store alerted him to the two girls, who had evidently been watching the scene unfold. 

He would have enjoyed the comedy of the scenario had it happened to anyone else but him. He quickly made his choices, approximating the correct bra size before heading to pay. He was suddenly eager to get out of there as quickly as possible. The cashier had asked Bård if he would like his items gift wrapped, and after being assured the service was free he had agreed, remembering he was supposed to be buying a gift for his girlfriend. It felt like a scene from a bad romcom. First she carefully folded the items in hot pink tissue paper, securing with a little heart-shaped sticker. Then she placed them into a little box, added an organza bag of potpourri and sprinkled the contents with confetti. Confetti. All the while he looked over his shoulder, convinced one of his friends would happen by and see him. She finally placed the box in a shiny bag with a ribbon handle. Ribbon. This was way more girly than he had signed up for. 

He thanked his lucky stars that got home to an empty house. His parents were still in work, Bjarte was with their grandparents and Vegard was heading out with friends after college. He rushed upstairs with the bag, quickly shedding all extraneous packaging and stuffing it under his bed. He would have to dispose of it somehow, but he would think about that later. 

He shed all his clothes, his blue cotton boxers the last item to end up in a heap on the floor. He ripped the tissue paper unceremoniously, delving into the contents. The panties he had chosen had a soft pink satin lining and were overlaid with black lace in an intricate floral pattern. He had debated getting a thong, but he hadn’t had great experiences with those in the past. Then there was the matching bra. It was the first time Bård had ever bought a bra. He figured if he was a girl he would wear a 75B, so that was what he bought. He fastened the hooks and eyes at the front of his chest on the loosest setting, before twisting the contraption around until the cups were at his front. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t fill the cups, but as they were already moulded into shape he was satisfied with the illusion. After all, it wasn’t so much the bra that he got a kick out of wearing. The bra was just there to look good under women’s clothes. As he stepped into the panties and pulled them up slowly to his thighs, his heart pounded with excitement at the illicit activity, the anticipation. He carefully stuffed himself into the garment, occupying every centimetre of space. The actions had gotten him a little excited, and the fabric stretched slightly under the strain of his semi. He ran his hands over the bulge, fingering the lace detail. It looked good. It felt good.

He wanted to appreciate the full effect, but he didn’t have a full-length mirror in his room. He weighed up his options: the downstairs hallway, or his parent’s room. Deeming the latter to be safest, he darted across the landing to the room he had ventured into more times than he cared to admit. Because his mother loved jewellery, and he liked wearing beautiful, shiny things. Yet this time he bypassed the dressing table and headed straight for the tall, three-way mirror in the corner of the bedroom. He stepped up to the glass and he liked what he saw. The black lace contrasted with his pale skin, but the satin lining softened the look so the effect was not too harsh. The shape of the bottoms gave a slight illusion of curves, further accentuated by the moulding of the bra. The bra itself was riding up a little at the front, but he reckoned adjusting the straps and padding it out a little would counteract that. He posed in front of the mirror, imagining there was eyes on him. Watching him. Admiring him. 

He had always enjoyed dressing up for performances. When him and Vegard were little he naturally assumed the female role in family skits. His mother would let him borrow her old clothes and jewellery to act out his role. The clothes were always so much more colourful and exciting than the waistcoats and slacks his brother would put on. His parents expected him to grow out of it, but if anything he grew into it. He would sit and watch fascinated as his mother applied her make up for nights out with papa. It was a soothing ritual he found infinitely fascinating. He longed to be free to do the same. It wasn’t that he wanted to be a girl. He liked being a boy, very much so. But there was a part of him that enjoyed playing the role from time to time. 

Because there was another reason why he cross-dressed; and this went beyond the realms of simple curiosity. The brothers were hiding a secret. Ever since Bård hit puberty it seemed like his hormones had fun awry, and confusing feelings surfaced that made him want to push Vegard away and bring them closer than they should be; all at the same time. On some level Bård always knew the extent of his feelings for his brother, but it had been a year since he properly acknowledged them. And one month since he finally acted upon them. Bård was beginning to wonder whether he had dreamt the encounter. They had fallen asleep on the sofa watching some late night movie. They awoke in the middle of the night, entangled around each other like ivy. Still under a drowsy haze, in the in-between bordering sleep and wakefulness, Bård had pressed his lips against Vegard’s. There was no gasp, no objection. Vegard only licked his own lip, a wordless invitation to continue. The kiss that followed was a fraction of a second longer, but this time Bård pressed harder, hard enough to feel that his brother’s lips were chapped and dry. They parted once more, but close enough to share carbon dioxide. Bård couldn’t tell who initiated the third kiss, but suddenly their lips were locked once more. This time Vegard parted his lips and Bård followed suit. A soft moan encouraged him further, and he tentatively slipped his tongue into Vegard’s mouth. He had had dreams like this before; passionate, fitful dreams that he awoke from hard and leaking. In those dreams it was always Vegard who pushed them further, always Vegard who coiled them tighter and tighter until the pressure was too much to bear. Except reality is reality. Consciousness crept in and Vegard pulled away, though neither had the willpower to entangle himself from the other. Eventually Bård’s pounding heart stilled to a steady rhythm and his eyes slipped shut, comforted and safe in his brother’s arms. When he awoke it was morning, and he was alone. 

They hadn’t talked about what happened. Their brotherly friendship remained the same on the surface, and perhaps the only clue that anything untoward had happened was the fact that Vegard didn’t sit close to him anymore. If there was a space on the sofa next to Bård, Vegard would take the adjacent chair, or even the floor. They hadn’t watched any movies together for the entire month. Although Bård missed the close contact, he was happy to stay in denial over that night. He didn’t even want to acknowledge that it had happened. Because acknowledging that it was possible would make him want to do it again, and if Vegard were to reject him he didn’t know if he could bear it. 

Instead he sought solace in a fantasy. An alternate universe where they weren't kin, and Bård wasn't a gangly, awkward teenager with spots. It wasn’t that Bård wished Vegard away as a brother. But at times he liked to play out the scenario in his head, the one where they find each other in the darkness once more. Only this time, Bård would be someone else. Someone his brother would not be afraid to touch. Someone Vegard would not be able to keep his hands off. He envisioned being pushed up against a wall in a dark corner, perhaps at a party or in a crowded bar, Vegard finally touching him like he desired. Whenever Bård was someone else, that someone was always a girl. Well, maybe not a girl. But wearing clothes he felt beautiful in. Sexy. In his mind’s eye Vegard would run his hands slowly up his thigh, delving under his skirt. His fantasy shifted to one of Vegard pushing him up against a cubicle wall in some seedy bathroom, his brother's hands roaming over a skimpy dress that smoothed over the sharp contours of his slim body. He imagined Vegard nudging his legs apart as a hand glided up his thigh. He could almost hear his brother’s desperate groan as he cupped his buttocks, feeling the imprint of the lace through the sheer fabric of the dress. 

He had been palming the stiff flesh through the sheer fabric, lost in his fantasies when a door slam snapped him out of his reverie. He froze panicked, his erection straining inside his skimpy underwear. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table confirmed the time as 16.04, later than he realised. This was the time his mother usually came back from work. Footfall on the stairs signalled to him that he had to move, and fast. He could either make a mad sprint down the landing to his own room, or seek temporary solace in the adjacent room. Vegard's room. Bård’s doorway was right next to the top of the stairs. Far too risky. He therefore concluded that Vegard’s room was the safest option. He backed into his older brother's room as he spotted a shadow ascending the stairs. He closed the door gently behind him, heart pounding with adrenaline at the near-discovery. Thankfully he hadn't touched anything in his parent's room, or left anything behind that would raise suspicion. He took a few deep breaths, suddenly feeling foolish and exposed. His mother had headed into the bathroom. He heard the running of the taps through the thin walls. He decided to wait in Vegard's room a moment longer until he was certain the coast would be clear. 

What he didn't expect was the turning of the door handle and to be face-to-face with Vegard. Both brothers exclaimed in shock. Time slowed down, and Bård could almost pinpoint the exact moment Vegard’s featured morphed from fright, to confusion. Bård had never wished harder for the ground to swallow him up. 

“Jesus Christ Bård, what are you doing in my room?”

“I wasn’t doing anything weird” Bård asserted, before realising just how ridiculous that sounded. He was standing in the middle of his brother’s room in women’s underwear. If that didn’t classify as ‘anything weird’ then what did? 

Vegard was still idling in the doorway, but he had dropped his gaze to the floor, staring intently at a spot on the rug. "Will you pass me my towel?" He mumbled. Bård noticed that the towel in question was folded on the chair next to him. He threw it to Vegard, who caught it with one hand. "Thanks" he whispered hurriedly, running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Bård followed, noting the slamming of the bathroom door. He ran into his room and pulled off the lingerie in a hurry. Once the offending items were off he fell back onto his bed with a frustrated groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confused bros. Confessions are made. Smut occurs. You the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest piece of smut I've ever written. Seriously, I really hope you've enjoyed this work. Remember I accept prompts and It's my 30th birthday in two months *hint*

After a few deep breaths to still his hammering heart, Bård got dressed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and listened for Vegard to surface from the bathroom. However, Vegard was taking an uncharacteristically long time in the shower. Bård grew tired of waiting and instead padded downstairs and put a pizza in the oven. He wasn’t hungry, not after what had happened; but perhaps he could offer some to Vegard as recompense.

As much as Bård wanted to forget this ever happened, he hated the thought of Vegard being angry at him. Or worse, disgusted. He needed reassurance that they could both put this behind them and find some kind of peace. He paced the kitchen as he waited for the pizza to cook. What would he even tell Vegard? How could he explain it in a way the other would understand? Especially when he didn’t completely understand it himself. He heard movement upstairs, so he sprang to action. He needed things to be alright. 

The anxiety built up as he walked along the landing to Vegard’s door. There was music playing and the sounds of someone moving around within. Bård idled for a moment, letting his mind wander. He imagined his brother on the other side of the door, removing the damp towel from around his waist and reaching for a clean pair of boxer shorts. The thought of embracing Vegard’s warm body, inhaling the scent of soap and aftershave as he nuzzled into him, was irresistible. He was used to these transient unholy thoughts punctuating otherwise normal moments in his day. But now he needed to focus. He shook himself out, regaining his composure, and knocked on the door.

“Hey Vegard”. No answer came after ten seconds, but he continued.  
“There is pizza in the oven, do you want some?” 

He waited, but it was at least ten more seconds until he heard a low voice through the door.  
"No thanks, Bård"

Dejected, Bård went back downstairs and managed two slices of pizza in front of the TV before the unsettled feeling in his gut became too overwhelming to eat another morsel. Soon his mother came in, Bjarte in tow, and he shrugged off the question of Vegard’s whereabouts. It was pretty uncharacteristic of Vegard to shut himself in his room; especially if Bård was home too. They would usually spend their time together, working on music or watching a film. Bård had never so badly wanted to wish away his feelings, and get back to a sense of normality. He hoped that day would come soon.

Except a week later, things were still the same. The complete absence of any kind of brotherly recourse frightened Bård. He would have welcomed teasing and ridicule, even some awkward questions. But this was unbearable. Vegard acted like a stranger, speaking to his brother only when necessary. His bedroom door had always been open, but now Vegard would lock himself away for hours at a time. That was when he was actually home, because lately he seemed to be out more than usual. Their mother had even asked Bård if he knew what was going on with Vegard, and although he had assured her everything was fine, he didn’t believe his own words. What if Vegard thought he was a pervert? What if he didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Thoughts that he would previously have cast aside as irrational plagued him more and more with each passing day. 

It was the following Saturday that Bård’s mother peeked her head into his bedroom. It was their parent’s anniversary, and they were celebrating with dinner and a stay in a fancy hotel. His mother was dressed to the nines in a midnight blue silk dress with beautiful silver costume jewellery. “You look beautiful, mama” He said. 

The compliment caught his mother off-guard, and she blushed and giggled. “Thank you, Bård, but you don’t need to suck up to me. I’ve already left you money for food downstairs. Is Vegard here?”

Bård shrugged. This was how it was lately. Normally one brother would know what the other was up to, but lately that vital communication had been severed. Still, he couldn’t blame his mother for asking. Even if the seemingly innocuous question brought Bård fresh anguish.

“Well there is enough cash for you both to order something if he shows up. We’re going to be back tomorrow around noon. Tell Vegard he no longer needs to worry about collecting Bjarte tomorrow morning; he’s going straight to a birthday party…” his mother babbled on, blissfully unaware of her middle son’s melancholy. He faked a smile, kissed her on the cheek and she saw herself out. 

Normally with the house to himself he could indulge in his little ‘hobby’, but since the incident he hadn’t dared. He didn’t want to feel those urges anymore. He wanted to be normal, like Vegard. Suddenly exhausted, he leant back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He dreamt of a party, heavy bassline and flashes of colour. He was wearing the dress his mother had been wearing, though it hung loosely off his slim frame. He slipped onto the packed dance floor under his veil of anonymity. A figure pulled him close, and he could smell Vegard. He let his head rest on his brother’s shoulders and they rocked gently among the heaving crowd. It was when he felt dry lips brushing against his forehead that he opened his eyes and the world faded away.

He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, in his regular clothes. A noise to his right prompted him to sit up. Vegard was standing there, one hand on the doorknob. Bård was unsure whether Vegard was entering or exiting the room, but it didn't matter because he was there, and Bård has missed him. 

"Hey" he mumbled, voice thick from sleep. He caught his reflection in the little shaving mirror beside his bed. His hair was sticking up in all directions  
"Hey" Vegard returned softly. He walked towards the bed. "Can I sit?" 

Bård nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest to give his brother plenty of room. He expected Vegard to perch on the end, so he was surprised when he sat a lot closer, close enough so he was practically sitting on Bård’s toes. He was thrown further off guard when Vegard placed his left hand on one of Bård’s feet, stroking the skin gently. Bård exhaled, heart thudding in his chest. Though a seemingly simple gesture, the touch felt very intimate. It was a liberty Vegard hadn’t taken with his little brother since the night they kissed. Bård retracted his feet, planting them on the floor so the brothers were now sitting beside each other on the bed.

They sat in silence for as long as Bård could bear. "Did you want something?" Bård eventually asked nervously.

"Well,two things, really" Vegard paused, biting his lip. Despite the nervous feeling pooling in his gut, Bård couldn't help be overcome with how pretty his brother looked at that moment, nervously scratching the dry skin on his wrist. "Firstly, I came in to apologise for my reaction. I’m really sorry I’ve been so distant, but-”

"Vegard, it's okay." 

"No, please let me finish! I guess what I want to say is that it's okay. Whatever it is you were doing, I support you and I'm completely cool with it".

At that moment Bård was full of such relief, such gratitude, such love, that he needed to express it. Before Vegard could utter another word, Bård pulled him into a clumsy hug, twisting his body to get as tight a grip on his older brother as possible. Vegard was initially awkward and stiff, but all resistance quickly melted away and he gave in wholeheartedly.

“Thank you” Bård whispered into the nape of Vegard’s neck. Vegard began rubbing little soothing circles at the base of Bård’s spine. It felt so good, so right, that Bård simply hummed his approval. Both brothers loosened their hold on each other, pulling away until their faces were centimeters apart. Vegard licked his lips, and the deja vu was so strong it felt like they were stuck in some infinite loop; like all paths lead them right back here to this impossible yet inevitable moment.

Their lips crashed together, and it was nothing like the last time, really. Bård threw his arms around his brother, grabbing any part of him he could get hold of. Vegard maneuvered himself on the bed until he was facing Bård head on, half kneeling on the bed and causing the old mattress to creak under his weight. Such was their urgency they broke apart after less than a minute, though still close enough for Vegard to peck Bård on the lips, smiling. 

Bård pulled away, though he kept his arms looped around Vegard’s waist. “What was the other thing?”

“Hm?” Vegard hummed, confused. 

“You said you had two things to tell me. What was the other thing?” 

“Oh”. Vegard suddenly looked slightly abashed. “It’s nothing”. 

“No, tell me”

“It’s embarrassing” Vegard mumbled, playing with the tag on the pillow. 

“Oh come on, it can’t be any weirder than what you caught me doing last week!"

Vegard exhaled, eyes suddenly cast up to look into Bård’s. “Oh, I didn’t find it… weird”. His voice seemed to drop at octave at the last word, and he placed a hand on his little brother’s thigh, issuing the gentlest of squeezes. “In fact, I liked it”. 

"What?"

"I never imagined I would, but you looked so, I can't explain. But I..." His brother stared into his eyes in a seductive way that made his stomach flip. "It turned me on".

Bård didn't know who initiated it, but as soon as the words left Vegard's mouth they were locked in another passionate kiss. This was even more hot and frantic than the last, as if the two had been starving for each other. It was Vegard who eventually broke away, panting.

"Will you show me again?" Vegard asked, punctuating the question with a peck on the lips. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, would you wear them again. If I asked you to? Just the bottoms.” Vegard was mumbling, his words sounding more an apology than a request.

"I don't know, I?" Silence reigned as Bård tried to process the unexpected request. He chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating.

"Okay, forget I said anything. That was stupid"

"Yes" Bård blurted out. 

"Really?"

Bård nodded. This was awkward, yes. But it was also thrilling. Excitement surged through him at the idea of wearing something for his brother's eyes only. He realised Vegard was staring at him, expectantly. 

“What? Now?”

“Well we are home alone. We wouldn’t be disturbed”. 

His heart pounded as he walked over to the wardrobe, rummaging around the various loose items before he eventually located the lacy pants. He realised Vegard was still watching him, and his stomach clenched. 

“I feel a bit embarrassed. You being here, watching me put these on” Bård admitted. It had been years since either brother had seen the other nude, and he didn’t want this to be Vegard’s first impression of his grown, naked body. 

Vegard answered with a kind smile. “Honestly Bård, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with”.

“Vegard stop being so considerate! I want to show you. Just... could you not watch?”

Vegard exhaled. He walked over to Bård and wrapped his arms around him. Bård smiled. He could get used to this unsolicited touching. “Okay. I’ll go to my room, and you can come to show me when you're ready. If you're ready”. With another tender kiss, Vegard pulled away and left Bård alone. 

Once Vegard was gone Bård began removing his clothes and slipped on the panties once more. He didn't take the usual deliberate pleasure in slowly putting them on; he was far too nervous. What if he was just setting himself up for ridicule? Yet the fear was only fleeting, and he admonished himself for thinking it. Vegard wasn't cruel, and he was honest to a fault. If this is what his brother wanted-if this was what they both wanted-then he had no reason to be afraid. 

Still, he was afraid to run down the landing in just the panties. He grabbed his bathrobe, securing it tightly around his middle with the cord. 

He knocked on Vegard's door, a tiny part of him still frightened this was some misunderstanding, but he heard his brother chuckle behind the door "you can come in, Bård"

Vegard was sitting on his swivel chair at his desk. He had taken off his woollen sweater but he was still wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Bård felt self-conscious of his own lack of clothes, but Vegard’s expression was steady, reassuring. “Let me see” he breathed, sensuality in his voice. 

Bård figured he should do his quickly, like pulling off a plaster. So he took a deep breath, untied the robe and shrugged it to the floor. He watched Vegard’s face as he took in the sight. He revelled in Vegard's very obvious admiration of his efforts. It was always easy to tell when his brother was excited, whether it was about a song he loved or his favourite cake. However, this was something else entirely. Vegard drank in the sight before him greedily with a look of pure unadulterated lust. It sent a jolt through Bård’s system to know he was the cause of it.

“They look good” Vegard finally muttered, voice thick and husky. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now come here”

Bård walked towards Vegard, stopping a metre from the chair. “Closer” Vegard growled. He leaned forward and planted his hands on Bård's hips, using him as an anchor to wheel the chair closer. He parted his legs so that Bård was standing between them. Vegard was eye level with Bård’s naval, staring intently at the sexy undergarment. He started slow, using his fingers to trace the intricate lacy pattern along the sides. Bård closed his eyes, revelling in the attention. Vegard leaned forward and exhaled heavily, blowing hot air into the fabric in a teasing way. The proximity of Vegard's lips to his cock was dizzying. Bård felt himself growing hard at the very intimate actions. Vegard leaned in closer, laying a soft kiss on the sensitive skin just above the waistband. Bård rested his hand on the back of his brother's head, silently urging him to do it again. He willingly complied, darting out his tongue to lap at the tender flesh. The teasing was driving Bård wild. 

“Sit” Vegard ordered, patting his own thigh. Confused, Bård twisted his body so he could perch on Vegard’s knee. But instead Vegard held him in place. “No. Straddle me” he clarified, and Bård nodded. He parted his legs and gripped the back of the chair as he gently lowered himself onto Vegard’s lap, careful to not rest his entire weight on his older brother. 

Soon they were face-to-face, Vegard’s clothed chest pressed up against his bare torso, and the feeling was overwhelming to Bård. "Hi” he whispered tenderly.

“Hi” Vegard responded, moving in for another kiss. He tightened his grip on Bård’s hip, pulling him more securely onto his lap. Bård gasped at the friction of Vegard’s denim jeans against the lacy fabric of his panties. Bård couldn’t yet tell if Vegard was hard, but he was well on his way to full arousal himself. Bård was carried away with an instinctual urge to thrust his hips forward, causing the flimsy chair to creak. Bård didn’t care, he was in another world, revelling in the friction the movement created. He moaned into Vegard’s mouth. 

Yet as he attempted to replicate the action Vegard gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place. “Bård…”

“What?”

"Are you sure this is okay?” He asked, looking his younger brother square in the eyes.

Bård chuckled. “Oh, it’s more than okay”

Fear, worry and doubt seemed to cloud the older brother’s expression. "Maybe I’ve taken this too far. We shouldn't, it's wrong" 

Bård silenced his brother’s ramblings with another kiss, pulling away to kiss his neck "I don't give a fuck if it’s wrong" Bård whispered breathlessly into Vegard's ear. He didn't know where the sudden vehemence came from, but he didn't want to waste a single second to question the moral implications of their actions. Right at that moment, with his brother's burgeoning erection pressed against him, all he craved was the release it would bring. "I just want to cum". He moaned, emphasising his words with a roll of his hips. The words and actions had the desired effect, Vegard emitted a low, guttural groan. Vegard was always so easily won over. 

Vegard's hands began a smooth descent down Bård's spine, settling at the small of his back. They kissed urgently, tongues mingling as Vegard applied the requisite pressure to pull their pelvises together, pressing into the small of his back. They started a gentle rocking. The chair was flimsy, not designed for the weight of two, so they clung to each other for necessity as well as desire. The chair creaked under their shared weight. 

"Bed" Vegard grunted, and with shaky legs Bård lifted himself off his brother. He backed onto the single bed, propped up on his elbows as he watched his brother. Vegard stood up, staring down his brother on the bed. His cheeks were flushed, lips were swollen and short curls sticking out in all directions. Bård thought fleetingly that his brother had never looked more fuckable. Though perhaps wearing far too many clothes. 

“Take off your clothes” Bård ordered, stretching out on the bed in way he hoped looked seductive. He had put on a show for his brother, but now he yearned for skin-on-skin contact. 

Vegard pulled off the t-shirt, and Bård couldn’t help stare lasciviously at his chest. Bård had always found Vegard’s body fascinating. He watched as Vegard unfastened his belt and let his jeans fall to the ground. He was so absorbed in his actions that he didn’t notice Bård unashamedly checking him out, eyeing the dark hairs that trailed tantalisingly down to his lower abdomen. Bård gasped at first sight of the very prominent erection in his brother’s boxer shorts. 

“Hurry up and get on the bed” Bård whined, patting the space beside him. There wasn’t a lot of room for two people, but that didn’t matter to Bård. Just the thought of feeling his brother pressed up against him made him harder than ever. But Vegard was taking his time, taking off his socks carefully before finally crawling onto the bed. 

Yet Vegard didn’t give his brother the closeness he craved. Not right away. His attention was focused on Bård’s underwear, his calloused fingers grazing the waistband of the panties. Bård whined as his brother’s hand hovered directly above the bulge, but never giving Bård quite what he desired. Suddenly the panties felt constrictive like rope, his erection straining to break free. Vegard leaned in, kissing his brother’s thigh. 

“Oh god, I want you” Vegard whispered into his brother’s skin.

“You already have me” Bård stated, almost matter-of-factly, and Vegard understood that what Bård had to offer was there for the taking. Vegard’s hand delved under the fabric, and when he finally grabbed hold of Bård the younger brother thought he would die from the intensity of finally having his wish fulfilled. As Vegard's hand got to work, pumping him, pleasuring him, he felt feverish, pressure coiling in his abdomen. He arched his back in pleasure, gripping the duvet. 

He was lost in his pleasure, moans and curses rolling off his tongue unbidden as Vegard worked his shaft. He had had a hand job before, a clumsy misguided fumble with some girl at a house party, but it was nothing like this. Vegard’s movements were restricted due to the panties, but the small, precise movements and the firm grip made Bård see stars. Vegard didn’t cease his movements as he lay alongside his brother. Their mouths connected as they moved closer, and Vegard’s clothed erection brushed against Bård’s thigh. 

“Take these off” Bård grunted, pawing at Vegard’s boxer shorts.The room was already filled with the scent of sweat and sex and the pressure building between the pair. Bård licked a bead of sweat off his brother’s collarbone, loving how it tasted. Vegard complied with his brother’s wishes, and with a little help he was able to shimmy off his boxers while still pleasuring Bård. Bård looked down at his brother’s cock, blushed red and dripping with precome. It was there for the taking, so he grabbed it. Vegard gasped, an irresistible sound escaping his parted lips, as Bård gave a few strong, languid pulls. He was too caught up in his own pleasure to properly reciprocate. He was just so close. 

“I’m going to cum” Bård managed to stutter as yet another wave of pleasure crashed against him, receding and washing away coherent thought. He was still wearing the panties, the tip of his cock flushed and peeking from under the waistband. Vegard’s hand was in there too, and the site was so wickedly obscene. But what did it for him was his older brother angling his pelvis in such a way that his erection brushed against the cloth of the panties. Bård could feel the heat, the strength, the desire.

“You’re mine” Vegard growled, thrusting forward so his cock pressed firmly against the lace, and Bård was gone. Hot strings of cum decorated his torso as the final wave crashed to shore, and he clawed at the bedsheets to keep himself from being swept away. 

“That… was… wow” Bård was conflicted between wanting to convey his gratitude and the necessity to get some air in his lungs. The sound of Vegard’s laughter broke through the euphoric haze. His ears registered a soft, shuffling sound, but he couldn’t work out its source until he felt soft cloth dabbing at his chest. 

“Vegard, the fuck? I can clean myself you know” Bård exclaimed, finally brought down from his high. His eyes were drawn to his brother’s rock-hard cock, and the mortification of having the cum wiped off his chest was secondary to the desire to please his brother. “Come here”, he uttered, engaging Vegard in a slow, filthy kiss as his hand ventured south. 

There was a deep, primal growl as Bård upped the ferocity of his actions. He knew Vegard would not last long at this pace, so he stilled his movements. There was something else he wanted to try first. Vegard grunted his disapproval, but looked on curiously when the Bård kissed his way down his body, stopping when his mouth was level with his brother’s cock. He licked his lips, and he kissed it once, twice, before giving the underside a light lick. He had never given head before, but he had given an inordinate amount of thought to the idea of sucking off his brother. The reality was so much better than anything his mind could conjure. He put his all into it, revelling in the smoothness and the delicate ridges of Vegard’s cock, committing the feeling to sense memory as he took him deeper in his mouth. A hand on the back of his head willed him further down, until his nose pressed against the dark hairs nestled there.He was so lost in Vegard’s pleasure, the taste, the sounds, that he was well on his way to being hard again. But a particularly loud groan warned him that Vegard was close to his peak. He retracted just as Vegard found his release, 

They lay side-by-side, Bård listening to his brother’s ragged breathing. A warm, dry hand reached for his own and squeezed. Bård was happy. 

That night they shared Bård’s bed, engaging in more physical activity until they play panting, exhausted and sated. Bård asked his brother to hold him, and the embrace was achingly familiar to the position they used to fall asleep in when they were children. Bård didn’t wish to dwell for long on that thought. It was in the dark recesses of the night that Bård finally felt ready to ask Vegard a question. 

“Do you think I'm pretty?” His voice sounded small and tinny, echoing off the walls of his bedroom. 

“Uh, yea. I guess”. Vegard answered. 

“Pretty enough to pass for a woman?”

“Do you want to be a woman?” Vegard responded, amusement evident in his tone

 

“No, of course not”. Bård responded, incredulous. Vegard chuckled darkly. “I just want to know, if i dressed up, make up, the works, whether I would be able to pass for a woman.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I just do. Look, it's difficult to explain. But I just like it, okay?” Vegard responded by planting a soft kiss at the nape of his little brother’s neck. Bård continued, feeling so vulnerable as the words rushed forth. “I'd like you to take me out one night. All dressed up. I'd like to go out and hold your hand without anyone looking at us twice. without being judged”

At this, Vegard’s arm, which was loosely draped along Bård’s side, pulled him in tighter. 

“Isn't this enough?” Vegard questioned, nuzzling into Bård’s neck.

Bård smiled, letting himself finally succumb to sleep. “It's more than enough” he whispered drowsily.

For now.


End file.
